Favours
by herpyderpyhojo
Summary: Arthur is short of money after the first World War, and is in need of help from Alfred. What will he offer in exchange for the American's help...?


Favours

After the first World War, Arthur was hit hard. He owed so much money to Alfred that he couldn't even bring himself to think about it. Of course, Alfred hated that fact too, but neither of them could change anything. After all, financial issues were resolved by their current leaders. Even so, with Alfred becoming isolationist and taxing imported goods, it had made it just that bit harder for Arthur to recover from the damage the war had done. Put simply, he was weak, and in a financial crisis. He would literally do anything to gain some money, and naturally Alfred was the best person to go to for that - he and Ivan were the only countries that came out rich from the war. Arthur knew that Alfred couldn't simply let him borrow money, with the policy of America First and all that... and that'd completely defeat the point of paying off his debts. No, he'd have to offer him something, and there was no way Arthur would go to Ivan with this, not ever.

So, that brings us to this point - Arthur standing outside the door to Alfred's house, swallowing the lump in his throat and taking a deep breath before raising his hand and ringing the doorbell. Maybe it was just Arthur's imagination, but it sounded chilling in the still air, as if signalling the end of his pride. He had to admit, though...there was a small, well, moderately sized, well, HUGE part of him that actually wanted this to happen.

Ugh. Alfred groaned, rolling over on the couch - he was so darn BORED. There was nothing to do, and for once, he didn't feel like gorging himself with food. He lazily adjusted his glasses, then heard the doorbell ring. "Cooomiiinngggg..." he whined, dragging himself off the couch and to the door. His eyes lit up when he saw who it was, though he tried to keep this discreet. "Hey, Arthur." Arthur nervously shifted from foot to foot, glancing around behind him.

"Would you mind if I came in, Alfred? This isn't just a social call, I need to speak to you about something... quite personal, actually." Arthur's emerald eyes flickered to hold Alfred's gaze for a second, and then away again.

"Oh, sure. Come on in." Alfred blinked - what could this be about? He lead Arthur to the living room, where he gestured to the couch. "Sit down." Arthur sat down, and then met Alfred's eyes without hesitation this time.

"Look, Alfred, I know relations between is haven't been particularly good lately, but I... I need your help. I understand it's impossible to remove the tariffs, and I have no intention on doing so to your goods, either. But that leaves us both in a difficult position. To put is simply, my country is in a financial crisis." Arthur shook his head, his eyes glazed over as if watching something Alfred couldn't see. There was a deep trouble in his irises, but it disappeared when he blinked and focused on Alfred again.

"Oh..." In all honesty, it broke Alfred's heart to see Arthur in such distress, and there was little he could do about it, it seemed. He cared about Arthur, though, so he had to try and do something - he was the hero, after all. "Okay, I'll help. What can I do?"

"Well... I've thought of an agreement between the two of us which could work out, if you agree to it, of course. It's obvious my need is money, but you're in the height of prosperity, so there is nothing I can offer you that you haven't already got." Arthur paused, and for the first time since he began his speech, he broke the eye contact between them, his focus flickering down to the floor as a light blush dusted his cheeks. "Except, perhaps, myself." He finished his sentence in almost a whisper, letting the words hand between them in the air. Alfred sat there, not really taking in what Arthur had suggested. It was times like these that made it clear why some people thought Alfred was simple minded, when in reality, he was just a little oblivious.

"Huh? You want me to steal you or something?"

Arthur blinked, and looked up at Alfred, seeing the honest confusion on his face. He internally sighed.

"No, Alfred, I... you... umm... I'm offering my services to you in exchange for money." He put emphasis on the word 'services', hoping Alfred would pick up on it without him having to spell it all out plainly to him. Alfred blinked. Hold on a second... surely he didn't mean...? No, no he couldn't. He must mean other work, like, working for Alfred and his boss, or servant work... wait, that was still bad... but not that... Alfred felt his cheeks turn pink. At first, he thought he was taking his words the wrong way, but one look at Arthur's face told him he wasn't.

"Arthur...? Y-You don't mean...?"

Arthur bit his lip, and suddenly stood up. What a stupid thing to suggest! Alfred probably thought he was some pervert now!

"I'm sorry, don't think any more about it, Alfred. It was wrong of me to suggest such a thing..." He let the words trail off, glancing at Alfred again, and then towards the door. He needed to leave now, and pretend this hadn't happened, but his feet didn't seem to want to move.

"I...uh..." Of course Alfred wasn't going to just forget what Arthur had said. So many thoughts were running through his head, he was so confused. Taking a deep breath, he managed to collect himself a little. "Arthur... I-I don't want to use you like that, because... You don't feel that way, so it'd be unfair on you." Alfred really had no idea what rubbish he was blabbering. When he realised he's just given himself away, he bit his lip hard, cheeks burning. Maybe Arthur wouldn't pick up on it...

Arthur blinked, and his face flushed. His brain was racing at a hundred miles per hour, not to mention what his heart was doing, it felt like it was going to jump out of his chest.

"Alfred, you don't mean you...? Bloody hell..."

Arthur clapped his hand over his mouth in horror. Oh God. Arthur probably hated him now.

"I...uh... w-what? Oh, that... ahaha...um...well..." Alfred inwardly kicked himself. His inner voice was screaming at him "You jackass!" Arthur's face turned into one of grim determination. He turned around and walked up to Alfred purposefully, anger burning in his eyes.

"You bloody wanker!" Alfred flinched, feeling a painful lump forming in his throat. His eyes began to sting. "You've had me thinking it was unrequited, and yet all this time you actually loved me back?!"

...Huh? Alfred looked at Arthur, his eyes wide. Arthur didn't hate him? He... loved him? His thinking was cut short soon enough. Arthur grabbed his collar, and pulled him down to his level, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

"Nn?!" Alfred's face slowly turned bright red. Holy shit. Arthur was kissing him. Arthur was actually kissing him. He tried to respond, but he really didn't know how, so for now, he just pressed his lips back, putting his hands on Arthur's shoulders. Arthur moulded his lips against Alfred's, pausing so he could push Alfred's hands down to rest on his waist before continuing the kiss. He wound his arms around Alfred's neck. Alfred's eyes fluttered shut. He felt like he was melting inside. Arthur's lips were soft, softer than he'd ever imagined. He pulled Arthur close, kissing him sweetly.

Arthur was also melting under Alfred's touch, the feeling of their lips touching and his arms around him. He broke the kiss with a noticeable blush, and rested his head against Alfred's chest.

"You bloody idiot, Alfred Jones."

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't ever realise that you felt this way too..." Alfred kept his eyes shut, holding Arthur tightly. "I...uh...l-love you, Arthur." Arthur was silent for a moment, letting the words sink in before replying.

"Alfred... I love you too." He looked up into Alfred's baby blue eyes, and cupped his face with one slender hand. He raised his chin up slowly, their lips meeting in another sweet kiss. 


End file.
